


The Hunter

by Ooflord21000



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Humor, Multi, No Smut, OC MC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So..., Stupid Tags System, idk what to put here, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooflord21000/pseuds/Ooflord21000
Summary: A perverted parkour expert (or PP expert for short) gets speared like a fish and reincarnated into a Devil, leading to the stupidest events in Devil history.
Relationships: OC/Kiryuu Aika
Kudos: 2





	The Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I advise you go and take a skim through the character sheet I made for Hunter.

“I don’t believe it.” I thought aloud. Today had started off normally enough, I had met up with Aika, then Matsuda and Motohama. We had been about to walk into the school, when Issei had dashed up to us asking if we remembered his ‘girlfriend’. “Not you too!” He yelled, prompting a number of people to turn and look at us. 

“Issei, I think you’ve been watching too much porn.” quipped Aika. “You seriously don’t remember Yuuma?” he questioned. I internally sighed, I’ve known him for years and this has never happened before. “Issei, you’ve never had a girlfriend, and in all honesty, you likely never will.” I said, making sure he understood. “Damn, are you having dreams about just having a relationship, Issei? That’s a whole new level of loneliness.” Matsuda said with a chuckle.

“Come on Issei, just drop it, we’re gonna be late to class.” I stated, turning around to face the school. I stopped for a moment, thinking up a plan that might get Issei back to normal, smirking when I thought of one. I bent over backwards just enough to see Issei. “Race ya!” I yelled out. I quickly flipped myself back up, making sure to make a show of doing a full flip, then took off. 

To my surprise, he actually wasn’t completely lagging behind. Luckily, I knew a shortcut to our classroom. With a leap, I grabbed onto the light bar above the main door, pulling myself onto it. This allowed me to flip into the second floor hallway through the open window. I smiled at the nearest girl, flashing her a wink. I then took off into the class. Guess I’m still the fastest.

After the school day…

“Hey guys!” I yelled, hopping off of the door I had been crouching on. “Ah!” yelled Issei. “You have to stop doing that, man.” He cried. “I guess you couldn't handle the Neutron style.” I said coolly, flashing a wink at the nearest girl, which just so happened to be Aika. “Oh, hi Aika!” I said with a flash of my signature smile. “I’m smitten.” she deadpanned. “So Hunter, I got some new hentai discs for our viewing pleasure, if you’re interested.” Motohama said, granting me a look through his bag.

“God damn, this is quite the pull.” I said with a smile, browsing through the discs with trained skill. “Man, I just got the weirdest head pain.” Issei said. “Cool, but who the fuck asked?” I asked without taking my eyes off the discs. “Well lads, I can say that I’m definitely interested. You up for a bit of hentai, Aika?” I asked. “You know it!” she said with a grin. “Well it’s settled then.” I said. I was about to take a step when an idea came into my head. “Hey guys…” I began with a growing smirk. “Noooo!” they all moaned simultaneously. “Race ya!” I yelled, taking off. I know the best shortcut over this one office building. “Hunter! You dick!” yelled Issei.

Unbeknownst to us, something was following us all the way…

At Issei’s house…

“Definitely some good stuff right here.” I said, enjoying my head rest, also known as in between Aika’s legs. “Yeah, for once it’s uncensored.” Matsuda said with a grin, watching the girl getting fucked by the… demon? Honestly I’m not sure. Who pays attention to hentai lore? Come on MatPat, where’s our hentai theory? 

We sat in silence for a while… well, as silent as four guys and one girl watching hentai together while sitting incredibly close can get. We were unfortunately interrupted by my phone dinging. I looked at it, cocking an eyebrow before shrugging. “Sorry everyone, gotta go do some gang things.” I exclaimed, already pulling out a roll of duct tape. “You wanna hook up later, or is it gonna be an all nighter?” Aika asked with a slightly reddened smirk. “I’m afraid it’s gonna be a long one.” I said as I finished duct taping my sleeves and pant legs down. 

“See ya!” I yelled, giving Aika a kiss before I headed outside. Looking around, it appears that things have already gotten dark. I flipped my hood up, casting a shadow over my eyes. I decided that I wasn’t in a rush, opting for a casual walk. As I walked, I passed a woman who handed me a random flyer. Well who was I to pass up free coupons? I stashed the thing in my pockets, offering a quick thank you and a wink, totally ignoring the fact that my eyes were hidden.

As I walked, I kinda zoned out. After a while, I ended up at the park, where I was supposed to meet a representative of one of the local gangs. “Hey man.” I said, offering a small wave to the figure by the fountain. He nodded, pulling an envelope out of his pocket. “Ah, one of those missions eh?” I asked rhetorically. I grabbed the envelope, ripping it open. Taking a look inside, all I found was a small piece of paper with instructions to scout out the local church.

“A journey to the holy land.” I joked to myself, knowing that the man was long gone. I wonder why a gang would need to investigate a church. Ah, whatever. A rival gang probably set up shop there. As if a gun went off, I took off. Once I made it to the edge of the park, I jumped onto a bench, then a tree, and finally a building. With a laugh, I was soon jumping from building to building with practiced ease. 

I didn’t even notice the black haired girl watching me… 

At the Church…

I peered down at the… exorcists? Ah, whatever they want to call themselves. I was currently prowling through the damaged rafters of the building, watching them with both my eyes and the camera in my hand. I honestly felt like an animal stalking its prey. Except my prey was a fat wad of yen. I angled my camera at myself, giving a little wave. I then began my descent. I slowly crawled down the wall of the church, making my way to a better angle. I stopped when I heard the sound of something opening. I looked over only to see what looked like a stripper with wings. I pointed my camera at the women, making sure to get some footage of her. 

“Someone is here!” the stripper yelled. I guess I don’t get to stay for the show. I bolted up the wall, pulling myself out the window I had entered through. With a leap, I made my way onto another building. “You’re fast for a human, I’ll give you that.” a voice said from behind me. “What the hell!” I yelled, grabbing a small knife that I had in my pocket.

To my surprise, the stripper from a second ago was right behind me holding… a spear? “Who the fuck even owns a spear!?” I yelled, taking a step backwards. As she went to say something, I pulled off a legendary trick that few know of. “Sand in the eyes!” I yelled as I threw sand from my pockets in the woman's eyes. I then took off, jumping from house to house. If I can make it to the nearest heavily populated place, I can probably ditch this loony. I guess it’s a race to the plaza. Good thing I’m the best at races. You could call me an expert racist! Wait… 

I was running pretty fast, virtually skipping across the rooftops. I took a quick glance behind me, seeing the woman… flying? “What the actual fuck!” I yelled, picking up speed. I trust my skill, but I'm not too sure if I can escape a flying woman. I was close now, nearly at the plaza. I could see the light filtering through the building. Before I could spin around and flash a cocky smirk, a sharp pain erupted in my leg. “FUCK!” I yelled, falling to the ground.

“That’s bullshit! I was literally three fucking buildings away! And what the fuck even hit me!?” I yelled, turning to look at my leg. There was an evaporating spear stuck through my knee. “Oh, well that explains why I can’t stand up.” I said with a blank expression. I looked over at the slowly approaching woman. “Uh, wouldn’t it make sense to walk a little faster? Like… I understand the importance of being intimidating and all that, but this is kind of boring.” I said with a board expression. She looked pretty angry.

I can’t say it’s really a surprise that my answer was a spear being thrown through my chest. I can’t actually say anything now that I think about it. I guess this is where it ends. I mean, it’s not really that big of an issue. Like, where was I gonna go in life anyways? Wait, that last thought it too edgy. Let me try again. I really just wish I could say goodbye to my friends one last time. Nah, too sappy. How about this. Hamburger. There we go, now I can die in peace…


End file.
